Dead Space 2 Multiplayer equipment and upgrades
''Dead Space 2'' Multiplayer featured a wide variety of weapons, suits, upgrades and enhancements for the both the Titan Station Security Force and Necromorph horde. Suits Dead Space 2 Multiplayer featured many variants of the Security Suit that could be unlocked for the Titan Station Security Force. Each suit featured in Multiplayer was missing a front inventory projector. Standard Suits These suits could be unlocked upon reaching a certain level. *Default – Solid Blue Suit *Level 4 – Solid Army Green Suit *Level 8 – Solid Red Suit *Level 13 – Solid Black Suit *Level 16 – Solid Olive Suit *Level 20 – Urban Camo Blue Suit *Level 23 – Urban Camo Army Green Suit *Level 26 – Urban Camo Red Suit *Level 32 – Urban Camo Military Suit *Level 36 – Urban Camo Olive Suit *Level 41 – Tiger Camo Blue Suit *Level 45 – Tiger Camo Army Green Suit *Level 49 – Tiger Camo Red Suit *Level 52 – Tiger Camo Military Suit *Level 56 – War Torn Suit *Level 59 – Visceral Games Suit Zealot Suit The Zealot Suit was available with the Collector's Edition of Dead Space 2 and could be used in Multiplayer, but with no special bonuses. Viral Suits Viral Suits are a special type of suit that could be unlocked in Dead Space 2 Multiplayer. They are unlocked by killing the Human player actively wearing the suit while playing as a Necromorph. The original wearers of these suits are Visceral Games' employees and other connected company (Prima Games) employees. *''Solid Viral White Suit'' *''Solid Viral Yellow Suit'' *''Solid Viral Blue Suit'' *''Tiger Camo Viral White Suit'' *''Tiger Camo Viral Blue Suit'' *''Urban Camo Viral Yellow suit'' *''Pink Camo Viral suit'' NOTE: The Viral Suits are not available on PC and could not be unlocked. This was because no employee events are ever hosted on PC. Promotional Suits These suits could be unlocked via Dr. Pepper promotion. *''Solid Maroon Suit'' *''Urban Camo Maroon Suit'' *''Tiger Camo Maroon Suit'' Weapons A few select weapons from Dead Space 2 appeared in Multiplayer. *Default – Pulse Rifle *Default – Plasma Cutter *Level 7 – Line Gun *Level 11 – Force Gun *Level 17 – Seeker Rifle *Level 28 – Javelin Gun Each weapon could be upgraded in Multiplayer to increase damage and capacity. *Level 14 – Increased Magazine Size for the Plasma Cutter * Level 19 – Increased Magazine Size for the Pulse Rifle *Level 25 – Increased Magazine Size for the Line Gun *Level 29 – Increased Magazine Size for the Force Gun *Level 33 – Increased Magazine Size for the Seeker Rifle *Level 34 – Increased Weapon Damage for the Plasma Cutter *Level 38 – Increased Weapon Damage for the Pulse Rifle *Level 42 – Increased Weapon Damage for the Line Gun *Level 44 – Increased Magazine Size for the Javelin Gun *Level 46 – Increased Weapon Damage for the Force Gun *Level 50 – Increased Weapon Damage for the Seeker Rifle *Level 57 – Increased Weapon Damage for the Javelin Gun Rivet Gun The Rivet Gun was available to use in Multiplayer with the purchase of the European Collector's Edition of Dead Space 2 or a pre-order from the certain video game stores like GameStop. The RIvet Gun featured it's own upgrades as well. *Level 40 - Rivet Gun Magazine Size Upgrade *Level 54 - Increased Weapon Damage for the Rivet Gun Equipment Upgrades The Stasis Module could be upgraded by leveling up. *Level 5- Increased Stasis to 2 Shots *Level 30 – Increased Stasis to 3 Shots Necromorph Enhancements The Necromorphs could upgrade their health, damage and more by reaching a certain level. *Level 3 – Increased Ranged Damage for the Lurker *Level 6 – Increased Melee Damage for the Pack *Level 9 – Increased Paired Damage for the Spitter *Level 12 – Increased Ranged Damage for the Puker *Level 15 – Increased Melee Damage for the Lurker *Level 18 – Increased Paired Damage for the Pack *Level 21 – Increased Melee Damage for the Spitter *Level 24 – Increased Melee Damage for the Puker *Level 27 – Increased Paired Damage for the Lurker *Level 31 – Increased Health for the Pack *Level 35 – Increased Ranged Damage for the Spitter *Level 39 – Increased Melee Damage for the Puker *Level 43 – Increased Health for the Lurker *Level 48 – Increased Stasis Resistance for the Pack *Level 53 – Increased Health for the Spitter *Level 58 – Increased Health for the Puker Gallery File:E1hmWqb.png|left|Solid Blue File:CNmojHl.png|left|Solid Army Green File:0yZGfJm.png||left|Solid Red File:9emApTD.png|left|Solid Black Category:Dead Space 2 Category:Multiplayer